


First contact

by Dragonetgirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Mallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonetgirl/pseuds/Dragonetgirl
Summary: Allura finds help during a Galra attack





	First contact

**Author's Note:**

> this was written pre season 3 so Allura still piloted the castle ship at the time I wrote this. I've had this gathering dust on my computer for ages and after the most recent season I felt it would be nice to post it.  
> it was just my idea of how a first meeting might happen.

First contact

Allura peeked around the top of the box and ducked out of the way as a stream of plasma blasts hit the air where her hard had been seconds before.

‘Pidge! Needing that extraction sooner than later!’ she yelled into her comm 

A staticy garbled reply came through the speaker.

'quiznak’ Allura swore under her breath.

Negotiations with this alien race had been going smoothly. Until the galra war ship had appeared and started sending out platoons of soldiers.

Allura had been separated from the paladins as they ran to their lions. She had been cut off from the ship as it's particle barrier activated before she could reach it safety. She had ordered coran to do so before they had landed, and not let anyone, not even herself, back in.

She had instead managed to escape with the other local aliens into a network of subterranean tunnels, closely followed by galra troops.

Now she was cornered. Several alien locals cowered in fear as the plasma blasts drew closer. One melted a crates metal clasp near her, its contents spilled out, and rolled to a rest near her feet.

A staff. Not just any staff but one suited for combat. She had her suspicions that the aliens here had been gearing up for opposing zarkon, but the negotiations had been cut short before it was confirmed.

She gripped the staff and waited. Listening to the steps of the approaching galra robots.

'surrender or face the might of zzzzkt!’  
Allura brought the butt of the staff firmly down on the robots head and swung sideways, throwing it headlong into the other that stood a few steps behind it.  
The third raised its gun and fired. Allura deflected the shot, thanking whoever made the staff that it could do so, and smashed the galra into a sparking metal mess.

She waved over her shoulder at the aliens that is was safe to run. Only to hear one scream.  
Allura spun round to see a fourth galra droid emerge from a hidden passage, it was too far away for her to reach it in time to stop it raising its gun and take aim..

She swung her staff round ready to deflect the oncoming blasts, but none came.

The droid jerked oddly and hissed, then dropped to the floor. Leaving its head behind, and attached to the end of another staff.

The owner of this staff was hooded, and a mask pulled up over their face hiding it from view.

With a flick of the staff the droids head was tossed aside, silently they motioned to Allura and the others to follow. Before hurrying down a passage indicated.

The aliens quickly ran after the newcomer. Allura decided it was better to follow the stranger that had just helped them, than waiting for more galra to show up.

'who are you? Where are you leading us?’ demanded Allura catching up to the person's side. They were slightly smaller than her and nowhere near the same shape as the local aliens who had an extra set of arms and legs.  
Allura got no reply, but whoever this person was, they looked like they knew where they were going.

The group reached a large cavern and the person pointed down a tunnel with the staff. The other aliens ran down it, thanking the stranger, but Allura held back. 

‘What are you doing here?’ She demanded.  
The stranger glanced at her, ‘ I was just here to pick up supplies. Got stuck like you.’ the mask muffling his reply slightly, unlike the blade of marmoras.

Allura picked up on three things. One, the stranger was male. Two, he spoke English like the other paladins, and three, he wasn't telling her the whole truth.

She didn't press him for his reasons on being here. That could wait. She was about to ask which way out to his ship when multiple galra droids burst into the chamber.

Her new partner didn't wait. He used his staff to vault forwards and land feet first into the chest of a robot, caving it in with the force of the impact, then swinging the staff round in an ark cracking the heads of three sentries who stood too close.  
Allura charged those nearest her and made short work of them.  
But more kept pouring in, for every one they knocked down three more took their place.

Soon Allura and the man had their backs pressed together and were surrounded.  
He was breathing heavily and Allura spotted blood soaking into the arm of his shirt.

The galra advanced slowly tightening the circle around them. 

A small bit of sand trickled over the visor of Alluras helmet.

She glanced up, her eyes widened as she saw the crack in the ceiling split open and a huge metallic claw slice through the rock like butter.  
Allura grabbed the man behind her and threw herself over him. Pressing a button on her staff and praying there was enough charge in it to make a shield. There was.

Above them the rock roof split apart, torn away by the claws of the yellow lion, chunks of rocks and dirt rained down, larger bits of the ceiling crushing the helpless galra droids. 

'Allura! You ok? I didn't crush you did I? Oh man coran is gonna kill me if I squashed you!’ the sound of Hunks worried voice boomed through the air.  
The yellow lions jaws opened, a frantic Hunk scrambled down them bayard at the ready.

The staffs shield flickered out and she stood up to wave.

'Allura! Man am I glad to see you are safe! Wait, who's that?’ Hunk had spotted the man as he stood up, leaning heavily on his own staff, his right arm hung loosely by his side and blood dripped from his fingertips..

'Hunk, he helped me and the locals escape and I wouldn't have been able to hold the galra off long enough for you to find me if it wasn't for him.’ Allura helped the man into the yellow lions mouth. 

Hunk quickly got the lion out of the ground and flying towards the castle ship. They flew over the still smoking remains of what had once been the galra ship. Now lying in several chunks over the landscape.

Allura patched up the man's wound as best she could. 'we need to get you in a healing pod as soon as possible.’ she told him. 

All he could do was give a weak nod in response.

Hunk landed the lion in the hanger, the other paladins all can running , still in full paladin armour.

'princess are you alright?’ Shiro was the first to reach her. 'whos this with you?’ he added in a slightly more wary tone as he looked at the hooded figure she was currently half carrying.

'he saved my life Shiro, and I intend to return the gesture! I'm taking him to the healing pods.’

Allura shifted slightly, giving herself more muscle mass to lift the half conscious man into her arms and quickly strode out the hangar with the paladins in tow behind.

\--

Allura paced back and forth in front of the pod. She had shoved the man into the first pod she came to. His mask was still over his face and the dried blood on his arm stiffened the fabric of his shirt.

The hood however had slipped down. Revealing a oddly familiar messy mop of chestnut hair. It was slightly more spiky at the front and longer in general, but it bore a striking resemblance to Pidges own hair.

Pidge was eyeing the hair too. Not saying anything, but Allura could see the cogs whirring round her head.

A light flashed on the pods glass.

'ok he's done’ Allura stepped back as with a hiss the pods casing melted away.

The man stumbled slightly as he emerged from the pod, and blinked groggily about at the faces staring at him. He pulled the mask down round his neck and rubbed his face.

'where am I?’ he sounded wary his eyes darting about, as if expecting someone to leap in and attack.  
Someone did, but not for an attack.

Pidge threw herself at him with a sob.  
'Matt! It really is you! Isn't it?!’

The man was stunned for a few seconds.  
'how do you know…’ then he focused on the faces around him, 'Shiro?!’ he looked down at Pidge who was clinging to his waist, tears in her eyes.  
'oh my god Katie!!’ he wrapped his arms round her and buried his face in her hair, letting out his own happy sobs.

Allura watched from the sidelines. She did not want to interrupt this reunion. Pidge deserved it.

She would find time to thank Matt later.


End file.
